What You Wish For
by blazingalex
Summary: What you wish for is what you get. No questions. Sometimes, though, your wishes are a bit vague, making it hard to interpret and misunderstood. That's what happened to Colton. Rated M for language and sexual themes. Pokephilia/Bestiality NOW A CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Hello, blazingalex here. By the time this has come out, I am dead.**

**Fucking campers in Call of Duty. Noobs. Hey, at least I got them later on. Sorry about the previous story, I was just really lazy writing that one. Trubbish made some good points, so I decided to plan out the characters and try to develop them well.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wish

"Are you sure you wanna eat by yourself?" My mom asked over the phone. "I made some spaghetti. You love spaghetti."

"I know, but I just can't," I answered. "I got to fill out some papers for work. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Well, call me if you need anything. I love you, Colton."

"I love you too, Mom." I ended the call and put my phone back into my pocket. I turned back around and looked down at the papers on my desk, the light from my lamp illuminating it in the dark. "Fucking Dr. Maverick." My boss. He gives me practice sheets that display a patient's chart, showing what's going on with the patient while he stays in his office and does his own work. I have never seen him leave the hospital. It's crazy. He's a fucking workaholic. And the practice charts are really easy, like the patient just has a fever or his morphine dosage is just too high. I keep asking him for a more challenging one, but he doesn't listen. Dude's getting old.

Sorry, I'm rambling. My name is Colton Gould. Pronounced like the element gold. Currently, I live by myself in apartment in Waterford, Wisconsin. The winter here sucks, like always. Luckily,it was Spring, which meant all the snow is finally gone. My mom lives over in Union Grove while my dad is deployed in Iraq.

18 years and I never had a girlfriend. I'm pretty attractive. Short, messy brown hair, brown eyes, I stand at 6'3", I'm perfect. But I don't do sports. The only sport I want to do is professional wrestling. I want to make it into the hall of fame along with Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, and Hulk Hogan. I want to entertain the world. I applied on my birthday back in February, but I haven't received a call or anything yet.

No, I work as an intern at a hospital. Well, it's more of a walk-in center. Easy access, cheap, and hardly any waiting, although there were some beds for critical injuries and illnesses. I shadowed Dr. Maverick, learning medical terms and diagnostics along the way, as well as nursing patients, providing medicine, and just keeping them relaxed and comfortable. It was an easy job, but Maver-dick decided to give me homework, just to make it look like he's teaching me something. I am learning something, though: Don't trust your doctor.

Maybe I should've accepted my mom's offer. I can't cook shit and have to rely on cereal and fast food. My mom is an awesome cook. Everything she makes turns out delicious. I remember back when I was little, and before my dad was deployed, my parents had a cook-off. They both made the same thing, fish sticks and mashed potatoes. I was the judge and named Mom the winner. Her fish sticks were nice and hot, not hard, and had a great flavor while her mashed potatoes were very fluffy and light. Dad, on the other hand, nearly burned the fish and his potatoes tasted like they came from a can and put through a microwave.

I scratched my leg through my shorts.

'Jesus fucking Christ, I'm tired,' I thought to myself. Working right after work is a bitch. 'And hungry.' I got up out of my seat and walked into my kitchen. I had a nice little stock, mostly junk food. I opened up a pantry and pulled out a large bag of cheddar and sour cream flavored chips.

"I'm glad I bought you," I whispered to the bag. Yep, I'm that fucking lonely. I then went into the fridge and pulled out a soda, cracking it open and taking a swig.

I went into my room and hopped onto my bed, turning on my TV. I had a sweet TV, 52" flat screen. I grabbed my plush Riolu and held it in my arms. Yes, I have plush Pokemon. I love Pokemon. Not many people know that. I had a poster that pictured all 720. Even though I preferred the ones up to fourth gen, I loved them all. My favorite is, obviously, Riolu. Riolu is fucking adorable and cuddly and evolves into a badass Lucario.

As I flipped through the channels, I found a nice action movie: Taken. And it was just starting, too. Nice. I opened my chips and began munching on what was now my dinner. Better than nothing, at least.

About halfway through the movie, my phone went off.

"_Before the story begins, is it such a sin for me to take what's mine until the end of time?_" I picked it up and answered it.

"Yo?"

"Hey, Colt," my friend, Josh, said on the other end. "What's going on?"

"Eh, nothing much. Eating some chips and watching Taken. You?"

"Studying for my exam. Hey, are you holding that fucking toy?" I placed my plush Riolu next to me.

"N-no."

"You fucking faggot! You need to grow the fuck up! Come and work out with me one of these days, you'll get ripped in no time."

"No thanks, I don't like steroids."

"I DON'T TAKE FUCKING STEROIDS!" There was a hint of nervousness in his shout. He hung up before I could say anything else.

"Fuck you, too, man." I tossed my phone and went back to the movie, grabbing my Riolu again. Soft and fuzzy, just the way I like it.

The movie ended about half an hour later. I turned off the TV, put my empty bag and soda can onto the ground, and rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly with my Riolu in my arms.

"_Before the story begins, is it such a sin for me to take what's mine until the end of time?" _I jolted awake as my phone buzzed and rang. Tired and groggy, I answered it.

"What?" I groaned.

"Colton, it's Dr. Maverick. Just checking to see if you got the assignment done."

"Yes. The patient had diabetes and I gave him some penicillin."

"Good, good. Uh, sorry if I woke you. Goodnight." I hung up and put my phone onto the nightstand, connecting it to the charger. 11:11. Fuck me. I stared out my window next to my bed. A shooting star crossed the night sky. I did something I haven't done in a long time: I made a wish.

"I wish I had my own, real life Riolu that could talk, evolve, and love me." With that, I put my head back onto my pillow and fell asleep once again.

I was woken by something wet and furry.

* * *

**Hope you guys like that. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Torah

**Hello, blazingalex here. If you are reading this, then that means I just dominated a game of Free for All. Hope you guys had/have/or will have a wonderful Spring Break.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Torah

I was woken by something wet and furry. I opened my eyes and nearly fell out of bed. There, sitting on top of me, was a blue, furry creature licking my face.

"Good morning!" It exclaimed happily.

"Ah!" I pushed it off of me, knocking it next to me. "What the fuck?"

"Hey! Don't be rude!" It got back up and climbed up onto my chest again. "So, what's up?"

I wanted to say "Who are you?", but instead, I said " Wh-what are you?"

"Well, I'm a Riolu." I was shocked. Did my wish come true? It must've, because there was a fucking Riolu sitting on me. "What's your name?"

"Uh, C-Colton." She had an adorable voice, like a preteen girl. As I looked her over, I noticed two small mounds on her chest, presumably breasts. Her nipples were sticking out a bit. I could feel my member grow and harden. "Would...would you like some clothes?"

"What?"

"You know, something to wear so your, um, body isn't exposed."

"Oh, sure." I got up, her getting off of me, and went over to my dresser. I opened a drawer and dug around.

"So, what do you want to wear?" I pulled out a navy blue shirt. "This?"

"Ooh, that looks nice." I brought it over to her.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" I asked.

"Please?" I brought the shirt over her head and pulled it down. Her arms barely appeared in the sleeves. It looked like she was wearing a large dress. Her tail stuck out in the back. "It's so warm!"

"Eh, heh, heh. Uh, it looks like I'm gonna have to go clothes shopping for you."

"Can I come?" She gasped.

"Uhh, I'm not sure people would be comfortable seeing you."

"Pwease?" Her eyes grew big as she stuck out her lower lip, giving me a puppy dog face. She was too adorable to deny.

"Oh, fine." She jumped into my arms.

"Yay!" I sat down onto my bed and looked out the window while she sat in my arms, her head digging into me.

"You need a name." As I thought to myself, I saw my Jewish neighbors taking out the trash. A name came to mind. "Torah," I said blatantly.

"I like that. It sounds exotic. Torah." As she kept repeating her name, she kept shifting and squirming around, making my hand go under her shirt and onto her chest. Her fur was nice and soft.

"Uh, T-Torah? Wh-what are you doing?" She didn't answer. She kept moving until her breast was in my palm. So soft and squishy. She stopped and relaxed now that she was in position. My member started to become erect again. I could feel it press against her lower back.

Just then, my phone went off. I put Torah down and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Colton, it's Dr. Maverick," he answered. "I'm not gonna be at work for the rest of the week, so you can take it easy."

"Okay, thank you." I ended the call and fell back onto my mattress. "Time to sleep again." I pulled my covers up and scooted up to my pillow.

"Can I have some room?" Torah asked.

"Sorry, yeah." She hopped down next to me, looking into my eyes as I pulled the cover over us. She had the most beautiful ruby eyes I've ever seen. 'This is so much better than the plush,' I thought to myself. I pulled her in like she was a toy and fell asleep. She shifted again so she was right next to my head.

* * *

I woke up again around noon. The sun shone directly into my eyes, blinding me.

"Jesus, I need to get some blinds," I muttered. I got up and walked into the kitchen to make something for me to eat. As I walked, I heard something coming from my bathroom. Humming. I opened the door and peered inside. Nothing. "Hm." I closed the door and continued to the kitchen.

As I poured myself some cereal, I could hear water running along with some more humming.

"Meh, it's probably the people above me," I shrugged. I kept munching on my Cheerios until I heard a loud thump come from my own bathroom. "What the fuck?" I got up and walked over, opening the door again. There, on the floor, was a Riolu wearing a navy blue shirt, soaked.

"Can you help me?" She asked. Torah. She was reaching for a towel. I went over and grabbed it for her, wrapping her in it. "Thanks."

"Next time, take off the shirt when you clean yourself. That way it stays dry."

"Oh, okay." I still couldn't believe it. I had my own Pokemon. I picked her up and held her in my arms, carrying her back to my room.

"Come on, let's get another shirt on you. Then we're going shopping." I put her onto my bed and dug around in my dresser again for another shirt. I pulled out a shirt that had a skull on it and brought it over to Torah. I undressed her and put the new, dry shirt onto her. Again, it looked like a large dress. "There we go. Ready?"

"Actually, can I get something to eat, first?" Torah asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I picked her up again and carried her into the kitchen, placing her onto the table. "What do you want?" She pointed to my half-eaten bowl of Cheerios.

"That looks good."

"Okay, then." I pulled it over to her. I watched her as she struggled to grasp onto the spoon. After the third clank, "Do you need help?"

"Yes, please." I picked up the spoon and started feeding her. She enjoyed that very much.

After the last spoonful, I put the bowl into the sink and picked Torah up again, holding her in my arms. She leaned up and kissed me on my cheek.

"Torah," I chuckled. I carried her over to the door. "Alright, let's go." She nuzzled into my own T-shirt as I closed and locked my apartment door.

* * *

**Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Centre

**Hello, blazingalex here. If you are reading this then that means I've put out a third chapter. Nothing special here.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shopping Centre

I pulled into the parking lot at Burlington's, the next town over, Walmart and parked my car. Torah sat in the passenger seat, waiting for me to unbuckle her. I unlatched her buckle and she climbed onto my lap, waiting for me to carry her.

"You and your laziness," I scoffed, getting out and taking her with me in my arms.

"Hee hee!" She giggled as she was lifted.

As I walked in, I was getting strange looks from everyone I passed, like I was an alien or something. It wasn't until I was in the baby's section that someone pointed out the problem.

"What the hell are you carrying?" She asked.

"Uhh…" I looked down at Torah. How do I explain her? Do I admit she's a Pokemon? Or do I lie? "She's...a rare breed." I could feel my face grow red hot. The lie must've worked because the lady left us alone. I shook my head and started browsing for clothes.

"Nice cover," Torah whispered to me.

"Thanks. Now, c'mon, what do you want?"

"Umm…" She looked at the shirts in front of us, looking over each design. There weren't many designs for babies, mostly cute versions of animals. "I guess I'll take that." She pointed to a light pink shirt of a dog.

"Okay." I grabbed it, along with a pair of baby shorts. "All set. Anything else?"

"Nope!" I made my way to the self-checkout so I won't have to face a cashier, scanned and paid for the items, and left the store.

I put Torah into the front seat and buckled her in, securing her in. I started up the car and drove back to my, well, now our, apartment.

"So," I asked while driving. "Ready to try on your new clothes?"

"Yes!" She yipped, jumping in her seat. "Hurry! I want to put them on now!"

"I can't go any faster. There's laws I have to obey." She sat back and pouted. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I opened my apartment door with Torah in one arm and her clothes in the other. Closing the door, I carried her back to my bedroom to get her changed.

I placed her onto my bed and put the bag down next to her. I took off her shirt and tossed it into my laundry pile.

"Hey, Colton?"

"Yeah?" I turned around and felt a pair of lips meet my own. I was stunned. My Pokemon is kissing me! I didn't want to be mean and push her off, but this was wrong! Finally, she pulled away from me and hung her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, no, don't be." I scooted closer to her and sat her on my lap. "It's okay." I bent down and placed my lips onto her muzzle.

"Colton!" I snapped out of my thoughts. What the hell?! Why was I thinking about making out with my Pokemon?! "Are you gonna dress me or just stand there?" I turned around and saw Torah sitting in her fur.

"Sorry," I apologized. "D-dozed off." I pulled out her new clothes and put them on for her. The shirt fit perfectly for her, as well as her shorts. If she didn't have fur, she could pass for a baby.

"How do I look?"

"Adorable." I sat down next to her. "They fit nice?"

"They do! Thank you!" She hopped onto my lap and hugged me. Her hips started to rub into my crotch, erecting my penis. I blushed with embarrassment.

"C-can you get off, please?" She clung onto me, her hips moving slightly faster. She moaned lightly. "Torah!" She stopped.

"S-s-sorry." She climbed off and sat down next to me, her paw on my hand. "I guess I got a little, too carried away." We sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well," I said, scooting up to my bed. "I feel like taking a nap."

"Me too," Torah yawned, stretching her arms. She climbed up next to me, stripped, and curled up next to my body. I pulled her into my arms. I felt something wet on her fur, but I ignored it. She was my Pokemon and I loved her like a friend.

* * *

**FYI: These three chapters were pre-written. That's why they came up so fast. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Out and About

**Hello, blazingalex here. *Insert crap here***

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

**CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Out and About

I sat on the park bench, waiting for a friend. Torah was cuddled up in my arms asleep. The wind blew cold air onto my warm face. As I sat waiting, I listened to the birds chirping and the cars driving by. The park was quiet for a Spring day.

"Hey, Colton!" Someone called. I turned around and saw my friend, Natalie, walking towards me. Her red hair glistened in the sunlight. She held a purple notepad in her arms. A pen stuck out in the spirals.

"Hey, Natalie," I said, standing up. Torah stirred in my arms. "What's up?" Her green eyes fell.

"What is that?" She pointed at Torah.

"Uh, this is Torah. She is…" Fuck, not again. May as well tell her the truth. "She is a Pokemon."

"She looks so adorable! Aw, how old is she?" Wait, she's accepting her? This may be my opportunity which I've been waiting for.

"I don't know. I just got her." I stepped closer to the redhead as she started petting my Riolu. "You know, if you come over, you can play with her."

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I'm going to see a movie with Josh." My heart just sank. My long time crush was going on a date with my best friend. Shit.

"O-oh. Okay." Torah moved around and opened her eyes. She looked up at my depressed face. "I'm sorry, Natalie. I got to go. See ya." I turned around and sulked back home. Tears started to fall out of my eyes and onto Torah's head.

* * *

I sat on the couch with Torah on my lap. We were watching some horribly made movie on TV, but my thoughts were still on Natalie.

'I should've talked to her sooner,' I thought to myself. 'That way she would be with me and not Josh. Goddam it!'

"Colton?" I was interrupted from my thoughts by my Pokemon. I looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered in a monotone voice. She climbed up on me and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and stripped down.

I turned the knob and the water jetted out of the faucet, filling my tub with hot water. I climbed in and relaxed, letting the water soak my body. The bathroom door opened and Torah walked in.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I join you?" She asked innocently.

"Sure. Take off your clothes." I watched her struggle with her shirt before she finally got it off. She slipped out of her shorts with ease and stood by the tub and waited for me to pick her up and bring her in. "Up we go." I lifted her over the side and set her down in front of me.

"So," she started. "What's wrong? Is it Natalie?" I didn't answer. But she was right. I was bothered by the fact that my crush was dating my best friend. I hated that. "Colton, she's not for you, okay? She's not the one." I felt her paws rest on my upper thighs. "Trust me."

"Thanks," I smiled. "But if she's not the one, who is?" She started climbing on me again, making me lean back in the tub. She came face-to-face with me.

"I am." With that, she pressed her muzzle to my lips, kissing me deeply. I kissed her back, placing my hands onto her lower back. This had to be wrong, but it felt so right. She had this warmth to her that I never noticed until now.

I felt something poke at my lips; her tongue. I parted them and felt her tongue slither into my mouth, her appendage wrestling my own. I started stroking her back, reaching down to her ass. She pressed herself against me, her slit rubbing against my chest.

She moaned into the kiss as I started massaging her pussy. My cock became hard once more. She pulled away and sucked in some air.

"Please," she gasped, saliva trailing between our lips. "Don't stop." I moved my hand over her slit and started rubbing again. "Ohh~" She rested her head onto my neck, panting hard. I pushed a finger inside her and swirled it around. My thumb rested on her clitoris, flicking and rubbing the muscle.

Her padded foot started rubbing the head of my cock, stimulating it. She turned around and stared at my tool. She licked it gently as if she was testing it.

"Keep going," I groaned. She wagged her ass and tail before taking my dick into her muzzle. She ran her tongue all over it like a professional. "Ahh~" Her paws started moving up and down on my shaft as she sucked me off. Her cheeks were sucked in, making her mouth tighter. I returned the favor by leaning forward and licking her snatch. Her juices leaked out onto my tongue and chest and into the tub. Her tail fell onto my head as I ate her out.

I was close. She was bobbing her head up and down along my cock. My tongue was deep in her folds, rubbing her inner walls. I felt my balls start to tingle as my release was upon me.

"Torah," I breathed. "Torah, I'm cumming!" She removed my cock from her mouth and finished me off by stroking me. I groaned loudly as my cum spurted up onto her face. A little bit of it landed in her mouth. She licked the remains off my dick and swallowed what she had.

"Colton!" She screeched. Her juices flowed out into my own mouth. I started to cough from the large amount. "Colton, I love you!" I recovered from my coughing fit and looked at her. "I love you. I always did, ever since I met you. I hope you feel the same way about me." I wiped away some of the cum she had in her fur.

"Torah, I don't know what to say." Actually, I did. I loved her. True love. Dear God, I loved my Pokemon. And she shouldn't even be in this world. But I loved her, and she loved me. "I love you, too." We kissed again, our tongues intermingling with each other. She shifted around so her wet pussy was up against my cock.

"Take me." She pressed down against me, my dick penetrating her, and kept going. She winced in pain as I broke through her hymen, but didn't stop until I was all the way in. "I don't want to stop." As blood trickled down her thigh, she started moving, riding my dick. Hard. The water sloshed around as she bounced on me.

"Torah, take it easy." She kept going, using my shoulders for support. I grabbed one of her breasts and started playing with her nipple, twisting it and pinching it, increasing her pleasure meter.

"C'mon! Keep fucking me!" I picked her up and carried her out of the tub, placed her onto the floor, and continued our fuck-fest. "YES!" My hips smacked against hers as my cock thrusted in and out of her cunt.

"C'mon," I groaned. "Almost there."

"On me!" I thrusted in hard one last time before pulling out and shooting my seed all over her body. Clumps of cum stuck to her fur, painting her small tits. "YES!"

"Ahh!" I fell down next to her, panting. I just fucked Torah. What will happen now? She curled up, her head resting on my chest, and fell asleep on the bathroom floor. Good choice. I was exhausted from that activity. I closed my eyes and put my head onto the floor, falling asleep as well. Her fur warmed up part of my body.

* * *

**Now we get into the part of where you guys will have to wait for the next chapters. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Work's a Bitch

**Hello, blazingalex here. I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I've been sick as fuck recently and did not have the energy to get onto my computer. I hope this chapter makes it up. Also, dialogue in this story are only opinions expressed by that individual based on their character. Also, I use real cities, such as Waterford, Burlington, and Union Grove, as I live in the city (guess which one I live in).**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Work's a Bitch

I pulled out a red polo shirt and a pair of khakis. My work clothes for the day. As I dressed myself, Torah hopped onto my, err, our bed.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked all bubbly.

"I got called in for work," I answered, latching my belt. "Another intern was sick so they decided to dial me up. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Can I come?"

"No, sorry, you can't. I won't be able to keep an eye on you."

"That's okay! I can just ride around with you! I promise I won't touch anything!"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't let you come." She sat down and groaned in disapproval. I sighed. "Maybe next time, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now, I got to go. I see you later." I grabbed my keys and left, locking the apartment door behind me.

* * *

"One, two, three, push!" My fingers were crushed.

"Aahh!" The woman screamed. I was helping deliver a baby by having the woman squeeze my fingers while the doctor handled the newborn. I know, she should've gone to a hospital, but we were closer than Burlington Aurora, and better.

"Almost there," the doctor muttered. He readjusted himself. "Push!"

"Hnngh!" I swear my bones were being crushed in her grip. I gritted my teeth. There was a familiar cry of a baby.

"Congratulations! It's a beautiful baby girl!" I opened my eyes and saw the newborn wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"You're assigning gender roles already! CIS scum!" She started throwing a temper tantrum, so I left for the sake of my health and safety.

"Fucking feminists," I mumbled as I walked down the hall to the nurses station. "They're becoming extremists." I approached Nurse Baker, a Filipino American. She was very friendly and always loved it whenever I visited her.

"Hello, Colton!" She exclaimed joyously. "How are you?"

"Been better," I replied. "My fingers were just decimated. I came up to get some ice." There was a loud crash coming from the room I came from.

"Of course. Where's Marvin?"

"Jesus fuck!" A shout came.

"That's him," I said, going behind the counter and into the mini freezer to grab an ice pack. "You know that pregnant woman? Extreme feminist."

"I liked feminists better when they wanted voting rights and higher pay, not the extermination of a gender. They keep saying 'equal rights,' but they keep fucking that up."

"This is why we can't have nice things." I placed the pack onto my fingers gently. The cold stung, making me flinch slightly. "Sss! Fuck, man." Suddenly, Dr. Marvin came running down the hall with fear in his eyes.

"What's up, Doc?" Baker asked.

"That woman is fucking insane! She nearly killed me just because I was male!"

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Jesus shit-tit! Anyways, her friend is coming to pick her up soon. Baker, you handle that nightmare. I'm fucking out of here."

"Marvin, wait!" I called out. "Who's gonna run the place?!"

"You got this, Colton!" He left the walk-in.

"Well, shit." I turned back to Baker. "You have any idea what to do?"

"Yes I do." She turned back to her desk. "My own job."

"You bitch." I shook my head and walked down the hall into Dr. Maverick's office. He left me some more worksheets for me to do, that asshole. As I scribbled down my diagnoses, I was interrupted by a loud screech. The woman that gave birth rushed down the hall.

"My baby's gone!" She screamed. "Help!" I bolted out of my chair and ran out, catching up to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing her arm.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! RAPE! RAPE!" She shook her arm loose and smacked me hard upside the head, knocking me back. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! ALL MEN ARE THE SAME! ALWAYS TRYING TO GROPE A HELPLESS WOMAN! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She ran away back towards her room, shouting, "My baby's missing!" Recovering, I walked back to the office, cursing under my breath.

"Last fucking time I help a feminist, fucking bitch. Doesn't appreciate help from honest people, hope her child is a total bitch to her, fuck her." I sat down and continued working on my sheets, still muttering insults.

* * *

"Okay, Colton," Nurse Baker said, packing her stuff up. "Thanks for coming in. I think the evening shift can handle it now."

"No problem, Baker," I replied, pulling out my keys. "I got to get back to Torah, now." We walked out towards the parking lot.

"You babysitting?"

"More or less."

"A real family man. Good luck." She unlocked her car and got in as I got into my own.

"Holy shit, that was a long day," I breathed. "I need a fucking shower." I turned on my car and left for my apartment.

I opened my apartment door and walked in.

"Torah!" I called out. "I'm home!" Nothing called back. I looked down and saw something on the floor.

Her clothes; ripped to shreds. I began to worry.

"Torah?" I walked around in search for my Pokemon. "You here?" I checked the kitchen cabinets, under the couch, in the bathroom, and under the bed. No Torah. "Oh, God. No. No." I started to panic. I pulled out my cell phone and was ready to call the police when I heard something.

Crying.

It was coming from the closet. I walked over slowly.

"Torah?" I opened the door and gasped at the sight of what was inside.

* * *

**BOOM! FUCK YOU! CLIFFHANGER! Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	6. Chapter 6: What Happened?

**Hello, blazingalex here. So, I'm kinda pissed off. Lover of a Good Story figured out what happened to Torah. Fuck you, man. But I also have to congratulate him. I'm also receiving word that he figured it out because this story is tagged with Riolu AND Lucario. *Sigh***

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: What Happened?

"Torah?" I walked around in search for my Pokemon. "You here?" I checked the kitchen cabinets, under the couch, in the bathroom, and under the bed. No Torah. "Oh, God. No. No." I started to panic. I pulled out my cell phone and was ready to call the police when I heard something.

Crying.

It was coming from the closet. I walked over slowly.

"Torah?" I opened the door and gasped at the sight of what was inside.

"Don't look at me!" She cried. Her voice was different, like a young woman around my age. She had her face buried into her paws. I reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked so different. Four aura sensors instead of two, taller, bigger ears, and a cream colored torso.

"Torah." She turned her head. "Why are you crying? You evolved."

"I didn't want to change. I was afraid you weren't going to like me."

"Torah, you're my friend. I'm going to love you no matter what. Turn around." She moved around so she was facing me. She had spikes on her arms and chest and her breasts had developed nicely, squeezing around the spike. Her muzzle had grown longer and her eyes turned a darker shade of red.

She wiped away some of her tears and pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Colton," she said. "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her warmingly, hugging her back.

"Anytime," I replied. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it.

"Hey, dude!" Josh said. Josh had on his workout attire; a cutoff T-shirt and sport shorts. He was about an inch taller than me but had the same style of hair, short and messy. His muscles bulged from his workouts.

"What's up, Josh?" I asked him.

"I came over to drag you to the gym. If you're being serious about wrestling, you need some muscle on you."

"Right now? It's six in the evening. The gym is closed and I still need to have dinner."

"I got the keys and an apple for you. C'mon, man let's go!"

"Fine. Let me get changed." I let him in and walked back to my room to get some old clothes. Josh closed the door and walked around.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," I said, pulling out a pair of shorts. Torah was finally exiting the closet. She stood up and walked over to me. She had grown a LOT taller.

"Colton, who's here?" She asked.

"Josh. He's a friend of mine."

"Hey!" Josh called out. "You still got that fucking doll?"

"N-no!" I started changing when Josh walked into the room. He caught a glimpse of Torah and froze. "What?"

"What? The fuck? Is that?" He pointed at my Lucario.

"My name is Torah," Torah told him. "Nice to meet you, Josh." She extended a paw in friendship, but Josh didn't budge. He was in pure shock.

"Josh?" I questioned, putting on my shirt. "You okay?"

"I gotta...go. I'll see you later." Josh ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. I turned to Torah.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"I don't...know," I answered unsurely. "He usually doesn't act like that. Weird." We stood there for about a minute before my stomach gurgled.

"Eating time?" Torah instantly asked.

"Yeah. Dinner." We left to go to the kitchen to find something to eat.

As Torah dug around in the cabinets for food, I pulled out a bag of popcorn and tossed it into the microwave. Pushing the popcorn button, I let it pop as I pulled out a bowl for myself.

"I can't find anything," Torah whined. "I guess I'll have to share with you." She added a seductive hip movement and a wink. Huh. I guess that's what I signed up for after we...well, you know...did it.

"I feel like watching a movie tonight," Torah said, walking towards the DVD rack. "Something romantic. Ooh." She pulled out The Notebook. Fuck, I forgot that I had that. Josh gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday as a gag, so I got him Dear John.

"If that's your choice," I said. The microwaved beeped and I pulled out my popcorn bag, opening it and pouring out the contents into the bowl. "Put it in and start it up."

"Okay." As I threw away my garbage, I could hear her struggling with the DVD, trying to work the player. I brought the bowl into the living room and sat down on the couch, placing the bowl onto the coffee table.

"You got it?"

"Yep." She stood up and I turned on the TV, switching it over to DVD Player. Torah climbed up next to me and placed her head onto my shoulder. I draped my arm around her and pulled her in. She grabbed the bowl and put it in my lap, enjoying the movie treat. The main menu popped up and I pushed play on the remote.

"Comfy?" I asked Torah.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled.

* * *

God. I'm never watching a romantic movie again. Almost two hours of a couple just trying to get together. May as well put in Romeo &amp; Juliet. Jesus.

Torah was out cold on me. Her face was pressed into my chest as she lied on top of me. Her tail was hanging off to the side, limp. She was snoring lightly. She was so adorable.

I was stuck. Fuck. She had me trapped on the couch. Well, at least I was in an easy position to fall asleep.

I placed the remote onto the table.

"Goodnight, Torah," I whispered, stroking her fur. "Tomorrow, we'll get you some clothes." I rested my head onto the cushion and fell asleep, sighing.

* * *

**No, no other Pokemon. It's tough already for Colton. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mother

**Hello, blazingalex here. I'm thinking after this chapter, I'm going back to work on Five Nights at Evan's. Its been awhile since I wrote straight up humor.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy.**

**CONTAINS LEMONS!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mother

The birds chirped loudly. The sun shone bright. I rolled over and fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck," I muttered in pain. I stood up, groaning and stretching, and walked into the kitchen where Torah was eating some jerky.

"Morning!" She exclaimed happily, bits of meat flying out of her muzzle.

"Hey," I mumbled, still dead. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda for myself, cracking it open and taking a drink. The caffeine woke me up almost instantly.

"So, today," I began. "I'm thinking that we can get you some more clothes. Also, I would like for you to meet my mom. She's a nice person and I think you will like her."

"Yay!" She jumped up.

"We may have to get you a bra, though, okay?"

"What's that?"

"It's something to keep your breasts from slipping out of your shirt, I don't know. Girls wear them. Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's go!" I grabbed my keys and we left.

* * *

"Okay, choose what you want." We stood in the preteen girls section as Torah looked at all the clothes on the racks. As she walked around, I noticed she liked dark colored clothes; specifically band merch like MCR, Black Veil Brides, and just plain dark shirts. I don't even think she knows some of these bands.

"...this one, and this one…" Torah muttered, pulling shirts. As I watched, I felt something coming towards me. Turning and seeing his gray hair, I noticed it was Maverick. His glasses reflected the light just so. A blue pen stuck out in his shirt pocket.

"Hey, Colton!" He called out.

"Hey, Doctor," I replied. "What're you doing here?"

"Shopping for my granddaughter. You?"

"Uhh…" Heh, Jesus. "Shopping with a...friend."

"Colton, I'm done!" Torah called out, walking over to me and my boss. She held a few shirts and shorts in her arms. "Oh, who's this?"

"Torah, this is my boss, Dr. Maverick."

"Torah, huh?" Maverick started examining Torah. "Like the Jewish Bible?"

"Yes, sir." Torah showed a confused face as Maverick continued his inspection.

"She's an adorable pet."

"Pet?" Torah asked.

"Sure, she's somewhat mutated and can talk, but she's adorable. Good choice, Colton."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," I said, shrugging at Torah.

"You're welcome. Anyways, sorry for bothering you, but I got to run. Take care, Colton."

"Okay, bye." He left towards the children's section, leaving Torah and I alone.

"What did he mean by 'pet?'" Torah asked me.

"He doesn't get Pokemon," I told her. "So just stick with the pet thing with him, okay?"

"Alright, fine. Now, can we hurry up? I want to wear these."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to the checkout."

* * *

We got home and Torah immediately rushed into our bedroom to try on her new clothes. I sat down onto the couch and waited for her, pulling out my cellphone and opening YouTube.

"Okay, JacksFilms," I mumbled to myself. "Let's see the new YIAY."

As I watched the video, I heard the bedroom door open and Torah walk out.

"What do you think?" She asked. I looked up and saw her outfit. She had a black tank-top with cut-off shorts and a bra underneath. Her cleavage stuck out as well as her spike.. For a Lucario, she looked kinda hot.

"You look great," I said, my face growing hot.

"You think? I'm not so sure."

"Torah, you look great. Now, c'mon, we got to go to Mom's house."

"Okay!" She bounded up to me and grabbed my hand as we walked out the door again. I took it as a sign of friendship and let it happen.

* * *

We pulled into my mom's driveway. Union Grove. Too many memories in this city, good and bad.

"You okay?" Torah asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just having some flashbacks." We got out of the car and walked up to the front door, ringing the bell.

"Coming!" My mom shouted from inside. I turned to Torah.

"Please be nice to my mom. She's a caring woman who raised me."

"Don't worry," she said, placing a paw on my arm. "It'll be fine." The door opened and I turned back to my mom. She dyed her hair red again

"Colton!" She exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey, Mom." I hugged her back. "How you been?"

"Good, good. I dyed my hair again."

"I see that. Any mail from Dad lately?"

"No, I haven't received anything yet." She turned to Torah and took a step back. "Who's that?" She asked, surprised.

"Mom, this is Torah. She's a Lucario."

"Hi," Torah waved.

"Goodness," Mom gasped. "I thought Pokemon was a video game."

"It is. I was wished for by Colton."

"I didn't expect it to come true, to be honest," I said. "I was shocked at first."

"Well, then. Come on in." She stepped aside, letting us in and closing the door.

God, I remember this house. I slept in the basement because there was no other room for me. Plus, there was no upstairs. It was the ground floor and the basement. I kinda liked it down there. We had carpet flooring down there and a nice TV for me to use. I also had an electric guitar that I randomly "played" from time to time. I left it here because I couldn't take it with me.

"Are you two hungry?" Mom asked us.

"Kinda, yeah," I replied.

"I can make some Hawaiian Toast if you want me to."

"Please?"

"Okay, I'll get right on it." She went into the kitchen and started prepping.

"What's Hawaiian Toast?" Torah asked.

"Well, it's toasted bread with some ham and an egg on top. It's really good. You have to try it."

"Okay. Hey, let's go to your room and relax."

"Alright, follow me." I led her downstairs into the basement where the TV stood. I heard her gasp as I continued to lead her to my room. "Here we are." I opened my bedroom door and let her in. It was just a bed and a computer desk in there, no room for activities. Torah ran in and flopped down onto the bed. I joined her.

"This bed is so comfy!" I lied down next to her.

"Yeah, it is."

"Why did you move out?"

"Well…" Wait, why DID I move out? Was it to live on my own? Was it to get away from something? My mind was racing. As I was thinking, I could feel Torah's hot breath on my face, her muzzle getting closer and closer to my mouth. Her lips touched mine in a passionate kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, my arms wrapping around her waist. She moved around and straddled my hips. As the heat of the moment grew, we were interrupted by my mom.

"Colton! Torah! Dinner!" She yelled. Torah broke the kiss and sat up.

"We'll continue this later," she said, getting off of me. She left me with a large hard-on. Grumbling, I followed her up to eat. Also being horny, I was pretty hungry.

* * *

"Glad you visited me, Colton," Mom said, hugging me again. "Have a safe trip."

"I will Mom," I told her. "I love you."

"Love you too, Sweetie. Bye Torah."

"Bye!" Torah waved again. We got into my car and drove off into the night back to our apartment in Waterford. As I drove, Torah's paw wandered onto my thigh.

"You shouldn't have done that, back there. You can't just make me horny like that, especially at my mom's house."

"I couldn't help myself. Besides, she's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but…"

"Shh. When we get back, we're going to have some fun." I started to become excited again. Pedal to the metal, I hauled ass back to Waterford, speeding down the highway. I was lucky there were no cops.

* * *

Walking into the apartment, Torah was latched onto me as we made out. Our tongues rubbed together in our mouths. I clumsily guided us to our bedroom, falling onto the mattress.

"No foreplay," I said between kisses. "Let's get right to it." I took off her shirt and unlatched her bra, tossing the items across the room. Flipping her over, I undid her shorts and pulled them down her legs.

"I need you, Colton," Torah begged. I took off my own clothes and threw them next to hers. "Fuck me." I lined up my cock with her pussy and pushed in, immediately fucking her right then and there.

"Oh, God!" I lifted one of her legs as I pounded her hard, my cock driving deep inside her. She grabbed one of her boobs and started playing with her nipples, pinching and pulling it.

"Ooo, yes~" I leaned over her and kept on thrusting. Her juices glistened on my cock as I slid in and out of her. "AHH!" I felt her coat my cock.

"I'm cumming!" I thrusted into her one last time before unloading deep into her. Spurts of semen painted her walls. Torah pulled me in for another kiss. My sweaty body and her fur stuck together. Panting, I rolled over and pulled out.

"That was great," Torah whispered tiredly.

"Yeah, it was." I kissed her again before falling asleep. Torah was still clung onto me.

* * *

**Okay, so now this story is going on break. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Call

**Hello, blazingalex here. Five Nights at Evan's is finally completed with a terrible ending. Shame, shame. Anyways, Colton and Torah are back.**

**This chapter is going to be the beginning of a crossover. No. This is going to be the origin story of Battery. I will write a story about his WWE career. Doubt Torah will be in it, though. I'm sorry.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Call

"Before the story begins, is it such a sin for me to take what's mine until the end of time?" I jolted awake as my phone vibrated. Torah was still asleep, her back facing me. Remembering last night's activity, I smiled.

"Must've stabbed her fifty fucking ti-"

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Hi, I would like to speak with Colton Gould?" A voice responded on the other end.

"Speaking."

"Hi, Colton, this is Stephanie McMahon. I was wondering if you were still interested in joining the WWE."

"Y-yeah, I'm still interested!" My heart was pounding. Finally, my dream job is about to come true.

"Good. I need you to come up to the Bradley Center in Milwaukee for a quick interview and training today. I expect to see you there ready to work hard."

"Y-yes ma'am."

"See you soon, Colton." She hung up, leaving me speechless. I got it. I'm going to become famous. Yes! I'm going to become a legend! A superstar! The main event! Now I can finally pull out my shirt that I made with my logo on it.

Torah rolled over and looked up at me.

"Good morning," I said to her.

"Morning," she replied. "What's up?"

"I just got a call. I'm going to become a wrestler." Torah sat up, the covers falling down and exposing her breasts.

"Oh, that's nice. When do you start?"

"I got to go up to Milwaukee today." I stopped. "I need to call Josh." I picked up my phone again and dialed up Josh's number.

His phone rang four times before he answered.

"What's up, dude?" Josh's voice said.

"I need you to come over now," I told him.

"I'm kinda in the middle of a workout."

"It's important."

"Fine," he sighed. "Hold on. I'll be there soon." He hung up. I got up and dressed myself, throwing on my designed shirt and a pair of camo cargo pants that I kept in my closet that my dad mailed to me.

I put my hands in my pockets and felt something in them. Confused, I pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles. Along with them was a note from Dad.

'Dear Colton,

I know you wanted to become a wrestler. I sent these in case you ever do. I'm always keeping my eye on Raw and the WWE news in case your picture ever shows up. These pants and gloves should help you with a costume design. Good luck, son.

Dad.'

I smiled and slipped them on. Comfortable. Torah came up behind me and grabbed my waist.

"You look so stylish," she whispered. Her muzzle brushed up against the back of my neck. "Can't wait to see you in action."

"I've been waiting for this day all my life," I said. "And now, I have support from someone I love." I turned around and looked into the Lucario's eyes softly before kissing her.

* * *

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Torah, in her shorts and shirt, got off of me to answer the door. Still on the couch, I stretched myself, groaning and yawning from our make out sesh.

"Jesus Christ!" I heard Josh shout. "Fuck! Still not used to that."

"Oh, come on, Josh," Natalie's voice said. "Don't be rude! Hey, Torah."

"Come on in, guys," Torah invited. I stood up to greet my friends.

"This better be good, Colton," Josh said to me. He stopped and looked at my outfit. "Isn't that your…"

"Yep," I replied. "I just got the call. I'm joining the WWE."

"Dude…"

"That's great, Colton," Natalie said. "I wish you luck with that."

"Thanks," I said. "I just need you guys to watch over Torah while I'm gone. She's just like any other person."

"Wait, I'm not going with you?" Torah asked.

"Uh, n-no. You would probably freak some people out. You know, Pokemon."

"Well, maybe I want to come support you. See you get the job. All I'm asking is to just go with you."

"I'm sorry. I can't let you be going out into public all the time. One of these days, you're going to be taken away forever. I don't want that to happen."

"Well, I don't want to be holed up in your apartment all the time! I want to see the world that you live in! I wish I was back in my old world!" She stormed off into our room and slammed the door shut.

"Colton, just go," Natalie told me. "I'll talk to her. Alone." She turned to Josh when she said that.

"Okay. Thanks, guys. I'll be back later, I guess." I grabbed my keys and left.

* * *

I knocked on the door to an office.

"Come in!" A voice called from inside. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Stephanie McMahon?" I asked. "My name is Colton Gould." Stephanie looked up from her desk.

"Ah, yes, Colton. Welcome. Come on in." I closed the door and took a seat by her desk. "Thank you for coming in. I just need some basic information about you such as birthdate, height, weight, entrance song and video, and a pseudonym. So, what do you got?"

"Um, well, as you can see, I designed this shirt myself in case something like this ever happened. I want my wrestling name to be Battery and I want to walk out to, obviously, 'Battery' by Metallica. What I am wearing right now is going to be my costume."

"And are you going for the high-flying type?"

"Yes, I am. I'm great at flips and agility. Also, I tend to be a trouble maker."

"Okay, you convinced me. Let me make a few calls. In the meantime, go down to the ring. Your trainer is waiting."

"R-really?" I jumped out of my seat. "Oh, thank you so much!" I bolted out the door and ran through the arena towards the ring.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Keep Torah around or send her back? blazingalex, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Torah?

**Hello, blazingalex here. Well, you guys have spoken. And boy did you guys speak, holy shit.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Torah?

I came back home hours later to find my apartment unusually quiet. All the lights were out and everything was where it was when I left.

"Torah?" I called out. A piece of paper lied on the kitchen counter; a note.

"Colton,

Went to a movie with Josh. Torah has calmed down.

Natalie"

Relieved, I walked into my room where I hoped Torah was.

"Torah?" I asked. "You in here?" I looked at the bed and gasped. Her clothes sat there, folded neatly.

She's gone. This is all my fault. If I wasn't so worried and overprotective of her, she would still be here. God, I'm such a-

"Hyaa!" I was tackled onto the bed and trapped in a headlock. "Tap, motherfucker!" Fur brushed under my chin.

"Not today!" I grunted, flipping my attacker over my shoulder. Torah fell onto the mattress. I got on top of her and pinned her down. Finally catching my breath, I noticed what she was wearing; an old pair of shorts I had and a tank top. She somehow got her spike retracted so I wouldn't get stabbed.

"Wow, you got strong," Torah told me once I let go. She pecked me on the lips as we sat up.

"You shouldn't scare me like that, hiding away and making me think you were gone. I was scared." I looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I pulled her in for a hug. "And to make it up to you, I asked if you could come with me." She perked up.

"R-really? You want me to wrestle with you?"

"Yes. Come with me tomorrow for training." I felt her rest her head on my chest.

"I will."

* * *

The next day we both woke up early to get dressed for our training. Torah again dressed up in old shorts and a tank top. I threw on the same clothes as yesterday and just sprayed on some deodorant.

"That's not hygienic," Torah commented.

"I don't care," I told her. "I got to make a quick call into work real quick." I picked up my phone and dialed Dr. Maverick.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Maverick, this is Colton."

"Oh, hey, Colton! What's up?"

"I quit. I'm in the WWE now." I hung up before he could say another word. "Okay, let's go." I grabbed my car keys and we left for the training center in Milwaukee.

* * *

"Remember," the instructor told us. "Protecting the head and neck are top priority whenever performing a move on your opponent. Sometimes you will have to guide them to a safe landing, other times, it's inevitable. That's why you two are going to learn how to land." He looked at me and Torah. "Colton, you first." I stepped forward and instantly he grabbed me and lifted me onto his shoulders.

"Whoa, shit!" I exclaimed, flailing around. He slammed me down onto the mat. I landed square on my shoulders.

"Good landing. The shoulders and back are usually good places to land. Okay, Torah."

"Haa!" Torah screamed as she charged at him. She leaped into the air and was caught. In a blink of an eye, she was thrown down into a spinebuster, her back smacking against the canvas.

"And that's pretty much it. The rest is easy from here on out. You learn how to take hits, high-flying moves and how to execute them, reversals and counters, and at the end of training, you guys get to create your own custom finishers."

"Nice," I said.

"For now, you two go on and take a break. As a matter of fact, that's it for today. A two hour lesson to get the blood flowing and the sweat pouring." All three of us exited the ring and took a seat on the benches, drinking out of our water bottles.

"Colton," Torah said to me. "Thanks for taking me with you."

"No problem," I told her. "Thanks for staying with me."

"Of course. I would never leave you."

"Okay, guys," our instructor said. "Just about another month left and you two get to join Raw. Excited?"

"Very," I replied.

"Good. See you two tomorrow."

* * *

We got back home late. Torah walked in first holding a couple of sodas and I followed her in with a bag of McDonalds. I know, healthy, right? Anyways, we walked right into our bedroom, stripped down, got under the covers, and began enjoying our dinner in bed. Honestly, eating in bed is better when there's someone with you. That way, you don't look like a loser.

We ate in silence, Torah leaning up against me as she ate her burger. Her fur tickled my belly in a nice way. At least she was still with me. That's all I absolutely care about.

* * *

**Yeah, no. No spin-off. Just one huge story. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Also, quick shout-out to Ultraviolet Assassin. She (I believe just by looking at the real name in the bio) has asked if she could possibly "copy" a story of mine, and I said yes. Wish her luck and check out her other two stories. blazingalex, out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Father

**Hello, blazingalex here. I just got Slender: The Arrival for the 360. In other news, I'm going to have to buy some new boxers.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Father

*Four weeks later*

"Colton, stop it!" Torah screamed, laughing wildly. We were in the living room and I was tickling her on the couch. A bottle of Jagermeister sat on the coffee table, along with two shot cups, some Monster, and a couple of water bottles. We both had a couple and were feeling the effects.

I eased up on Torah as she squirmed underneath me.

"Fair's fair," I said, getting off. "Don't want you throwing up on me." I poured another shot for us as Torah sat up next to me and placed her paw onto my thigh.

"Yeah. At least we won't be working our asses off practicing. We get to do the real thing."

"And our first match is down in Chicago on Raw. It's gonna be great!" We both grabbed our shots and raised them. "To Battery and Torah!"

"Cheers!" We both downed the alcohol, the taste making me shiver.

"God, I can never get used to that taste."

"Hm-hm, maybe I can help you with that." Torah placed her cup down and crawled over to me, her lips pressing onto mine. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, bringing her onto my lap. Her tail swished back and forth in excitement. Her hips rubbed against my shorts. I grew hard.

Her tongue entered my mouth and swirled around inside. Fighting back, I grabbed her ass and turned her onto her back, laying on top of her.

"Mmm~" Torah moaned into my lips. She wrapped her legs around me, trapping me.

"I love you, Torah," I whispered.

"Colton, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, my sweet?"

"I want you to come with me back to the Pokemon world." I stopped.

"Wh-what? When?"

"Whenever you're ready to leave. I want to be with you forever in a place where I don't look like an outcast." I kissed her again, lovingly.

"I will, Torah. I will."

* * *

Morning came quickly and I had a KILLER hangover. I had the taste of cotton in my mouth, my stomach was hurting, and my head was pounding. I had my pillow over my face so the sunlight wouldn't get into my eyes. Torah had her head on my bare chest. Her light snoring was cute.

"Before the story begins, is it such a sin for me to take what's mine until the end of time?" My phone vibrated and rang on the nightstand. Groaning, I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Colton, it's your dad." I woke up instantly.

"Dad?"

"I read the news. Congratulations on making it. And also to your friend."

"Uh, girlfriend, actually. Torah's my girlfriend. And she's also a Pokemon. A Lucario."

"Really? I didn't know they existed. Anyways, congratulations."

"Thanks, Dad. Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"Uh, no, actually. There's something that you should know about our family. You actually have an uncle. He was put into the witness protection program after ratting out a mob boss. His real name is actually Marcus Gould, but he changed his name to Gilbert Maverick." That name sounded familiar. Could it be? "The last place that I know he lived was in Waterford. He took up a job as a walk-in physician." Oh, shit. He was my boss? "Just thought I should let you know, son. I have to go, now. I love you, Colton."

"Love you too, Dad. Stay safe, kill some terrorists."

"Will do." He hung up and I put my phone down.

"Who was that, Colt?" Torah asked, rubbing her eyes.

"That was my dad. He just told me something about Dr. Maverick."

"What?" I turned to her.

"He's my uncle."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Short and to the point. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. blazingalex, out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye, Torah

**Hello, blazingalex here. So, good news and bad news: Bad news is my girlfriend broke up with me. Good news is I'm single again. Now all I need to do is move away from my shit city.**

**Short chapter to end this story. Sorry.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes WILL occur. This is rated M for a reason. I do NOT own Pokemon, or anything related in this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Goodbye Torah

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked Torah.

"What?" She questioned. "Oh, this? It's just a file. I need to dull down my spikes so I don't kill anyone."

"Ah. Good choice." I threw on my shirt. We sat in our locker room, changing for our first matches. She's scheduled to fight AJ and I'm facing fucking Orton for my debut. What a great way to start off my career.

Finally in my costume, I looked over at Torah, who just finished with her spikes. She bore a black crop top and a pair of blue short shorts. Her tail swished around excitedly. Her face glowed.

"You ready to kick some ass?" I asked her. She stood up.

"You know it," she answered. I took her paw and led her to the catering area just before the stage. A whiteboard hung on the wall showing all the matches.

"Let's do this." We walked up the steps to enter the stage. "Battery" by Metallica started to play; my entrance theme. I took a deep breath and walked through the curtain.

* * *

Torah and I walked through the door to our apartment.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I groaned. "Why the hell did I sign up for that?" My shoulders were killing me and I could barely walk. Torah, on the other hand, looked like she just got out of the shower.

"You okay, Colt?" Torah asked me.

"Bed. Now." I slumped my way into my bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress. I heard Torah walk in and climb in next to me. Her fur brushed up against my arms as she scooted closer to me.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too, Torah." I draped an arm around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, there were whispers. Loud whispers. Like an argument happening in a library.

'Just the neighbors,' I thought to myself sleepily. 'Doesn't concern me.'

* * *

When I woke up again the next morning, Torah wasn't next to me.

'Maybe she's in the kitchen eating breakfast.' Sitting up, I looked onto my nightstand and saw a piece of paper. On there was a note. From Torah…

'Dear Colton,

I didn't want to wake you up last night, but I wanted to tell you somehow where I went, that's why I'm writing this note. I'm sorry, but I left you. I'm back in my own world now. Your world was a bit too much for me. Being looked at like I was an abomination was taking its toll on me. I love you, but we can't be together where I'm a freak. I'm sorry.

Love,

Torah'

No. She's gone. Torah. Gone forever. Tears were forming in my eyes as I read the note over and over again. My only love has left me.

What now? What's the point of living now? Natalie is with Josh and Torah is in her world now. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Opening up the medicine cabinet, I pulled out a razor blade that I kept around for peeling stickers. I sat down onto the toilet and held up my left wrist. Pressing the blade to the skin, I took a deep breath.

"Colton," I heard. I closed my eyes.

"Just a figment of my imagination," I muttered to myself.

"Colton, stop."

"The voice isn't real, Colt." Before I could drag the razor up my arm, something grabbed me. A paw.

"Please, Colton. For me."

Looking up, I dropped the razor. "Torah…"

* * *

**The end. Yes, Torah came back to invite Colton to the Pokemon world. blazingalex, out!**


End file.
